Winds of Change
by motleyFNprincess619
Summary: Jeff Hardy, Ashley[OC], Amy Dumas, Trish Stratus, John Cena, Melina, Randy Orton, Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy, Shane Helms and some OC's. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I own nobody associated or formerly associated with WWE.  
Characters/Pairings: Ashley me, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton and the list goes on.  
Summary: Two different social groups have a dislike in one of their own's interest in the opposite side. Although Jeff shows deep interest, Ashley resists somewhat.  
Parts: 1  
Notes (if any): I honestly have no idea where this is heading!

Winds of Change _chapter one_  
I use to look forward to see that asshole walk through those doors. Now, I am glad he doesn't. I can't believe he is back. He sure has the nerves I tell you. I ought to kick the living shit out of him. Why you ask? Why am I so angry at him? Lets go back and see.

We were in love. We met in grade nine; we both had detention in the principles office. Ironically we both kept deeking the detentions until they made us serve it in the office during school. I guess that should have been a sign. So, we sat in the office side by side. I'd seen him around but never really thought nothing of him. He hung with a different crew. I've heard of him and his friends, they did try to call us on a few times. He tried to call on my brother. So stupid of him. Well, my brother hung out with a different crew but at times we hung out.

"How goes it?" I look at him. It's how I usually am. I'm a social butterfly so they say. If I stand by anybody, I will say hi at least. Unless I don't like the person. Can't say I didn't like him. He was cute.

"It could be better." He didn't even look at me.

"Don't hold it against me that my brother kicked your ass. That is between you two not me." I know that was why. Halloween he called on my brother because he egged him. He got his ass handed to him.

"Fuck you!" He finally looked at me.

"Oh, angry are we? I think somebody needs a hug." I said as my sarcastic self.

"Shhhh, people are trying to work" said the secretary.

"How hard is to answer the phone?" I replied. "Like seriously, is it that hard that we have to be quiet"

The secretary frowned and went back to work. I smirked because I knew she would be telling on me. An hour only passed as we sat in silence. Well he did. My friends would walk by or come in "to ask a question but forgot" or I would be talking to teachers that strolled in. After it kind of died he turned to me. "You are so cocky and mean towards the teachers and all that, yet you can still talk to them without grudges or…"

"C'mon,"I cut him of," everybody has there good days and some have bad days. I just happen to piss everybody off no matter what. It's just who I am. Now, there are some people I just don't get along no matter what I do. They have their own label for me and think nothing else of me. Like Ms. Love over there. Not married because I think her last name jinxed her. She is just so miserable and hates me because she thinks I am a rude, uncaring, cocky little bitch that has no mom or dad that cares for her. Why? Because she thinks I egged her daughter and poured rotten milk on her back in grade six. Personally, I think she is racist. She thinks nothing of me and my friends, always getting us in trouble. I think it is because of her people only look down on us. We do have respect, not for her. She even said she spits on our people and the culture. But Mr. Walker says "she is a nice, caring lady. She wouldn't say anything like that". Psssshhh. She's fucking him"

He smiled. I couldn't help but look at him and smiled back. He had such a sexy smile. It sure got me. "You don't care if anybody hears you"

"I could care less. I get in trouble no matter what I do or say. So I mays well just tell it all and let everybody here.

Break came along. We had to stay in the office. But, they put me in Mr. Walker's office and he went in Mr. Daniels's office. After break was over, we got ours. Surprisingly, he walked around with me. I went out for a smoke and he shared one with me.

"You know, you're not what I thought" He took a puff. "What you doing this weekend?"

My thoughts _okay dude, we just started talking and now, you want to know what I am doing for the weekend. Did you forget who I am?  
_  
"The usual, play pool and party" I grabbed the smoke from his hand as he held it out.

"Why don't you come and hang with us" He said as he pointed at me

"Have you forgotten who I am and who I roll with. Even so, it won't work. They won't let me leave them for one weekend. Impossible."

"Playing hard to get" He smiled

"BREAK IS OVER" Mr. Walker yelled from the front doors. We got in and they put us back in the offices. Ms. Love wanted us separated. What a baby.

I was at my locker after the last bell rang when somebody came behind me. "Boo." He whispered in my ear. I looked to my side to see Jeff lean up to the locker beside me.

"Hey." I said as I closed my locker.

"So, this weekend, you, me and alcohol." He smiled.

"Love to but can't. Already told you, it's hard for me to get away just to go to the bathroom. My brother is too protective of me. He'd rather have me miserable as I'm not allowed to go anywhere alone, then to have me end up in the hospital or traumatized."

He smiled cockily. "This playin' hard to get is totally up my alley. If you are challegin' me then I accept."

"I'm not kiddin'! If they saw us talkin' right now, it won't be pretty so you best bounce."

"I'll see you later." He winked as he walked away.

I stood there puzzled at what he just said. I looked around with my eyes confused as he walked down the hall. I shook my head and turned to walk in the opposite direction. I met up with my cousins Adam and Adamia, the twins. My auntie has a knack for similarities. Adamia hates her name and insists on us calling her Mia. So we do, well not me. It's grown on her but she won't let anybody else call her by her real name except her parents. "Hey, what's up?

"The weekend, that's what's up?" Said Mia all excited. "Party at Mr. Johns, it's going to be awesome."

Mr. John, real name John Cena. We just call him Mr. John, he likes to sound all sophisticated and grown up...so don't ask us why it is Mr. John; we have no idea where it came from. We dated back in grade seven, yes my first boyfriend. We were young and it only lasted until the end of the summer.

"So, is Ashton getting the alcohol?" Asked Adam.

Yes my mother had a knack for the almost same fetish. My brother's name is Ashton. Are we twins? Yes. It runs on both sides of our family. "Ya he is. Sir Jack is gettin' it."

You are probably wonder what the hell we were on that's why we have these names. Well, that phase where we were tired of our names. Who is Sir. Jack? Jace Blade, my brothers' best friend. Well, one. He has a brother named Ace Blade. Twins? No. But Jace is older. He is of age, ninteen. Ace and I? Yes, we did date. He was the one that I actually lost my virginity too at the age of sixteen. You guessed it, my sweet sixteenth.

"Well we better get going." Adam started to walk towards the main entrance doors.  
I bet you are wondering what our names are. Well, Adamia is obviously Mia. Adam, A.K as in Adam Kruger. Their mom took the last name where as our mom didn't. Strong women my mom. Ashton, Boogie because when he was small he did this little boogie and still does when he is drunk. And me?

"Reaper!" Yelled my brother. Yes, Reaper out of all names. Why? I was in my phase of death, drew everything to do with it. Poems, stories, and I just live on the dark side. I guess you can say I am the dark twin, the evil twin. Boogie and Reaper. Sounds lovely doesn't it?

"Hey bro!" I greeted as we got closer.

"S'up Reaper?" John greeted with a smile. Some say he still has a thing for me. But we are more friends then we are intimate. Yes, we do hook up occasionally. Only if we are single. That's the rule.

"We are heading over to the liquor store to meet up with Jace. Mia and A.K you are coming with us. We got to get Mr. John's place ready. Reaper..."

"Ya, ya I know. Go home and tell mom blah, blah, blah."

"We'll meet you at Mr. John's."

"Wait! I gotta find my own ride, this is new." John and my bro usually picked me up.  
"Well, we gotta pick up some people and still get some stuff. By the time we are done, it will be time to start. Sorry sis."

"Ya whatever. I'll live." I smiled sarcastically. "Now if I don't show up, it's because I've been kidnapped and is now out of the province."

"You're Reaper, you're immortal." He smiled as he got into John's car. Adam and Adamia followed.

"See you there." John smiled and then kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I own nobody associated or formerly associated with WWE.  
Characters/Pairings: Ashley me, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, John Cena, Randy Orton and the list goes on.  
Summary: Two different social groups have a dislike in one of their own's interest in the opposite side. Although Jeff shows deep interest, Ashley resists somewhat.  
Parts: 1  
Notes (if any): I honestly have no idea where this is heading!

Winds of Change _chapter two_  
I got home and my dad was watching hockey. My mother was in her room reading. "Hey mom, me and Ashton are going to stay at John's place. We have a science project due and John is going to help." When really his parents are gone for the weekend. Aren't we evil?

"Hmmm...Okay. Just be home by supper tomorrow."

"We will mom." I closed the door and went downstairs to get ready.

On my way to Mr. John's place I encounter a problem. Something I didn't expect. In my head, home to John's place. Does anything happen the way it is my head? No!

"Hey Mr. John kisser." I heard that familiar voice. Starting to get annoying now.

"Got a problem?" I asked as I continued to walk.

"Hey! Stop for a second." He got out his brother's car and ran after me. "So, you and John and item again?"

After stopping I looked at him and smiled. "Why? Would that ruin your plans?"

"No, will just make this hard to get, harder to get." He smirked

"Well, no. We just...understand each others."

"I like the sound of that. So now it is just back to hard to get." He stepped closer.

"Even I'm enjoying your company" I said sarcastically. "I gotta get to John's before they send a search party."

"You got a cell phone?" He grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the car.

"Uh...ya, why?" I said as I resist somewhat. "Do you need a phone?" I looked at Matt as I was dragged in the car.

"No." He said as he put the car in drive.

"Well, if you don't need a phone then I don't need to be in here" I said as the door was closed by Jeff. "Hey...umm...you closed the door." I looked at Jeff then Matt then to Shane in the front seat. "Okay" I said as I looked around and drummed by fingers on my leg. "I'm in a car where nobody needs a phone." Bit my lower lip. "Great." And I moved over more to the other door behind Matt, since I got in before Jeff thinking Matt needs the phone. I leaned by back on the door and looked at all three guys. "Where Am I going?"

"Amy and Trish's to party." Replied Shane as he looked back at me. "Jeff really protested to bring you."

"Lovely." I said sarcastically.

We got to Amy and Trish's place where it was packed. Two parties, different social groups. Me? I'm at the wrong party. I don't mingle with these people at all. Well I shouldn't say that. Sargent Orton, well he did roll with us at one point. Yes I dated him. His name is Randy Orton; we dated for like a brief three months. I'll tell you this; it was a fun and wild three months. But when he and John and my brother had a huge spat, he split and became friends with the other side. Now, he is just Randy Orton. My brother and Trish dated in their first year in high school. She met Amy and she introduced them to her friends. They were actually childhood friends, but Trish moved back to her hometown to be with her auntie who passed away. Adamia and Shannon actually dated, Jeff's best friend. See, we were actually linked at one point. ONE being the key word.

"Send you out for more alcohol and you bring home a stray. Sad." Amy said as she walked up to Matt and grabbed the cases he had.

I didn't really pay attention for I saw someone familiar face. I looked at her and frowned and continued to stare. She was talking to Trish when she turned her head slightly and then fully when she saw me.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked as she ran towards me. "Reaper."

"Oh no, you call her Reaper too." said Randy as he joined the circle.

"When did you get here?" I asked as we hugged.

"Did you not here a word any of us said?" Asked Amy.

"No, not really. Kind of ignoring you since I saw Melina."

"Hey!" She points at me

"Oh my bad, Swiggles." I smiled and then laughed.

"Wait! You have a name?" Asked Randy as he threw his hand sin the air and then point his finger at her. "Only way to have a name is only if you are one of them."

"We met when they were down in L.A. Mr. John, Boogie, Mia, A.K and Reaper." She smiled and hugged me again. "We got along great. Had a blast. They called me Swiggles 'cuz I used to walk with a swiggle. My ass mostly." She smiled again and looked at me. "Can't believe I ran into you. Sorry we lost touch. I started to move around a lot because of my parents. I didn't think you would still be here."

"Well, here I am."

"Well where is everybody else?"

"At Mr. John's. Jeff here brought me here but I am kinda feelin' unwelcomed really so I think I am gunna bounce."

"No you're not!" Randy spoke up.

"Jeff really wanted you here and for Jeff, we'll let you stay." He acts like a grown up yet he is the same age. What a dufus. But seeing Melina here just had me baffled.

"So, how do you know Trish and Amy and all them?" I asked as we walked away from the crowd.

"Amy. Our parents were the best of friends, before we started to move around more, but I met up with her mom and she told me where to find her and here I am. I wasn't quite sure if this is where you said you lived and if so, if you would still be here."

Melina. She's so cool. A year older, but cool. When we hung out for that summer, it was non-stop mayhem. We were named Blood's Dice. Real grim hey. Why? We were just so ruthless. Doesn't matter what you rolled, we would hurt you. So if you rolled us the wrong way, it was the wrong pair.

After awhile if catching up I looked around at the party and remembered Jeff. Melina told me she was going to catch up with Amy and get to know everybody else. I stood up from the bench we were on and balanced myself. A few mixes and coolers and I am feeling tipsy. Could be because I didn't eat yet. I walked outside for some air and I saw Jeff at the end of the porch on my left. I started d to walk towards him and he looked up.

"Almost felt like you forgot about me?" He got up from leaning on the house and leaned against the railing. "You all caught up with Melina?"

"Ya I am."I smiled and drank the last bit of mix I had. "What have you been doin'?"

"Waiting for you. Had a few beers and mixes." He leaned forward a bit and grabbed my hand. He then pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arm around me and stood up so we were face to face.

"Well then, we are kinda close." I looked at him and tried to back up a bit but failed. I was against the house with nowhere else to go.

Jeff smiled as he still had his grip on me. I felt lips lightly touch mine and a soft kiss.

"Ashley Tracey Eileen Brown!" I heard my brother's voice. Jeff backed up and we both looked to see my brother and Jace. He walked up to me and grabbed my arm. "Lets go!." He pulled on it gently as he looked at Jeff and then me.

"Jeez, Jeff tryin' to mack on Reaper." Jace shook his head as we started to walk away. "You should know better." He waved his finger at him as we walked down some of the steps.

We got into Jace's car and spun out of the driveway. My brother kept looking at me and I knew he already felt drunk.

"How in the hell did you end up there?!" He finally spoke up.

"Hey! I WAS on my way to John's when they strolled by and asked for a phone and...wait! How did you know where to find me?"

"Gordon was walkin' by Amy's place when he swore he saw you in the window. When he finally got to the party and saw you weren't there he asked us and then told us what he saw."

"Okay breathe there bro."

We got to John's place, which wasn't too far, and I quickly got out. I practically ran into the house where I felt way more comfortable. Our parties are more like the fun wild parties where as there, as in Amy and company; parties are more like the rich parties you see on TV. I guess I am just used to this scenery.

"Hey there babe!" I heard John since he always calls me babe when he is between tipsy and drunk.

"Hey!" I said back before I was greeted with his tongue in my mouth. I smiled since he is a good kisser and well, I kind of like it when he is like this.

"Better watch it bro." Ashton came up. "She was close to kissing Jeff."

I licked my lip and then bit it. I rolled my eyes at my brother. "Ya, close. Get over it."

"Reeeally. So it's true?"

"Ya it is. Their party was bogus and that was probably the most wild thing that could of happened." I said as I grabbed the mix my brother held out."The punch was weak too."

"PUNCH! They had punch." My brother and John laughed. "Wow. Punch hey." And he leaned in for another kiss. "How was that?" He asked between kisses.

"Elegant, fancy, rich" I replied while we kissed.

Nothing much for a first one on one encounter between me and Jeff. Wait until what happened the next day.


End file.
